All or nothing
by caleric123
Summary: Morgan and Garcia have an arrangement friends with benefits, but is it enough for one of them? I increased the rating just to be sure. It is high for possible future chpts I expect this story to span about 12 chaps depending
1. Chapter 1

_Okay this is my first Criminal Minds Fanfiction, so go easy on me. I do not own anything all belongs to CBS. _

_This is a Morgan/Garcia fic cause I think they are the hottest and cutest couple ever. So here goes nothing._

"And this is me Elana and her friend at the club," Garcia was flipping through pictures on her cell phone showing them to JJ and Emily at Emilys desk in the bullpen.

"Wow looks like you had a blast Pen" Emily laughed at the crazy pictures of their favourite blonde tech partying it up in New York with her friends.

The girls were laughing hysterically when Morgan entered the bullpen

"Hey mama you're back" he smiled at Garcia, as she turned towards him and smirked

"Hey hot stuff you miss me?" she teased

Morgan leaned over and kissed her check when he did, he whispered in her ear

"you never called when you got in" it was more a statement then a question, Penelope raised her eyebrow at him and gave him a questioning look.

"Well I have to get back to work, see ya for lunch ladies" and with a quick wave she was off to her lair.

Morgan contemplated following her but he was cut off by Hotch calling out to the team. Round table in 5 everyone.

Morgan sighed, he would have to talk to his baby girl later.

**********************************************

"Baby Girl" Morgan called out to Penelope as he entered her apartment and dropped his bag and jacket on her kitchen table. He quickly scanned her apartment and then heard her voice coming from the bedroom.

" I know Elana I know he was cute…. Yeah I guess…but I am in Virginia he is in New York….I guess you are right….uh huh…..

Morgan walked towards the room and heard Pen giggling and bits and pieces of her conversation. Garcia heard him in the doorway and smiled. " hey Elana I gotta go someones here….all right …love you too girl….okay see ya in a few weeks. Garcia hung up the phone and tossed it on her bed.

"Hey handsome whats up you need something"

Morgan was frowning and his fists were clenched. " what guy Pen?"

Penelope looked confused at Morgan and then she looked at the phone and it clicked he heard pieces of the conversation.

"Oh.." Penelope sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed

"Oh? Is that all you have to say, Come on Pen whats up.? You were in New York for 4 days you didn't call once

" we talked everyday Derek"

" Only because I called Pen, and you get in last night and didn't call or nothing Em and JJ saw you first, and now theres some guy. What the hell Penelope?!!

Derek was fuming now, his jaw was clenched and he looked about ready to hit something, Garcia wasn't scared she knew no matter what Derek would never hurt her, she wasn't so sure about her wall though. She sighed and stood up and walked over to him and laid her hand upon his chest.

"Come on handsome, you and I both agreed to these terms when we started this. We both agreed this was casual, friends with benefits if you will. And I know you care about me, and I care about you but

Morgan didn't let her finish he grabbed her face with both hands and pulled her into a heated kiss, he was gentle but demanding, and Garcia was a goner. She gave as good as she got and wrapped her arms around Derek as he lowered her to the bed.

Talking could wait, right now Derek had to claim what was his…..

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so thanks for the reviews, and just a little update as to where this story is time wise. It takes place about 6 months after Morgan drove the ambulance bomb into the field. So here is chapter 2. Also any ideas let me know. Once again I own nothing._

**Garcia woke up later that night wrapped up in Morgans arms, she looked over at him, and sighed, what a beautiful man. Never in her wildest dreams would she of guessed her Morgan would end up here like this. It all started after New York, she was so upset when she thought she lost Morgan in the ambulance bomb. The time spent the night in New York and had planned on flying out the next morning. Garcia was still mad at Morgan and wasn't talking to him. That night she became one with the mini bar in her hotel room, and when Morgan came to talk later that night, things well just happened….**

**The next morning Morgan had left to drive Hotch back to Quantico whereas she went home with the team. Neither of them brought it up again. Soon after things with Kevin fell apart and they split up. Garcia and Morgan kind of fell into something after that, when a case got tough or they needed one another they had well sex..? Or was it making love? The lines were blurred, they loved each other but they were not together technically they were **_**together**_** but they were not a couple. **

**They eventually talked about things and decided the situation was working for both of them. They were still best friends but now had an amazing sex life in the mix. They agreed they could see other people and if either of them were to get serious they would let the other know ASAP and it would end. Simple as that. Or is it?**

**Which is why last night made no sense, Morgan was angry and jealous over a guy that was just a hypothetical. What did that mean?**

**Garcia slipped out of bed and threw on Morgans t shirt and headed to her living room. She flipped on a lamp and curled up on her couch. How was she going to tell him this was it that it was over? When did this get so complicated?**

**MGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMMG**

**Morgan rolled over and grasped the sheets next to him. Empty hmmm he thought Where did she go. He slowly sat up and noticed a light coming from the living room. He looked at the bed side alarm clock and noticed it was nearly 1am He sighed and got out of bed threw on his boxers and went out to the living room. **

**There she was curled up on her couch staring at the wall, awake but not really there. He smiled when he noticed her wearing his shirt. Such a small insignificant act but it comforted him. He knew that this was only supposed to be a friends with benefits arrangement but he wanted more, he always did. Looking back he doesn't know how it got like this. He agreed originally when she offered it, even though he knew even then it wouldn't be enough, But he agreed… he assumed with time she would realize she wanted it all as well. And he thought they were headed in the right direction. Neither of them were seeing anyone else. He stopped flirting when the team went out. Other than work he spent all his extra time with her. And vice versa. When she said she was going to visit a friend in New York he thought nothing of it. Pen and Elana had been friends for quite a while and honestly with the case load lately he felt she needed a break. Honestly he was hoping she would invite him along. He would of loved to meet her friend maybe solidify themselves as a couple…. When she didn't he didn't worry he just figured she needed a girl weekend. But when she didn't call and spoke shortly with him on the phone…. It hurt…then she got home and didn't call. Something was wrong. Hearing her conversation with Elana earlier confirmed his worst fears. Pen didn't want him the way he wanted her. She was checking out other guys, and it wouldn't be long before he lost her completely. It was time to be honest. Morgan sighed and moved to the edge of the couch.**

**He took Pens hand and she finally stopped looking at the wall and looked at him.**

"**Baby Girl" Morgan whispered  
"We need to talk" they both said at the same time.**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Garcia looked wide eyed at Morgan afraid of what he was going to say, but even more afraid of what he would say when he heard what she had to say.

Morgan pulled Garcia closer to him and kissed her forehead.

"Me first baby, I need to say this, I have needed to say this for so long."

Garcia took a deep breath and nodded her head allowing him to finish.

"Baby Girl you mean everything to me, and I have been lying to you ,,, these past six months have not been casual for me I agreed to that simply because I knew that was all you were willing to give. And I lied saying that's all I wanted. Because Pen I want everything with you. I love you so much and I want you and only you…. I cannot ever imagine being with any other woman for the rest of my life. I thought if it started casual maybe it would naturally blossom but I don't want to wait baby I want you. I need you like I have never needed anyone in my whole life."

By now Penelope was in tears and Morgan pulled her into his lap so that she straddled him. After a few minutes she regained her composure and pulled herself away from Morgan and sat on the coffee table in front of the couch he was sitting on. Morgan reluctantly let her go and waited to hear her reaction.

"Derek I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you" Penelope began

Derek smiled and reached out for Penelope. She stopped him and he looked into her eyes confused.

"But…." She said

Morgan cringed when she said it and waited for her to shatter him

" Its too late Derek, A year ago and that confession would have been enough, but too much has happened."

"Pen no…"Derek pleaded

Penelope stood up and looked away from him

"I have waited so long Derek and things are different now, I have moved on."

Derek was now fuming and clenching his fists. " Moved on!! What the hell Pen, what the hell was tonite?"

" Tonite wasn't supposed to happen, I just I don't think straight when I am with you and I didn't…."

Morgan cut her off " Don't you dare Penelope Garcia, don't you dare call it a mistake, we made love, and you were there as much as me, I know you felt the way I did I know you love me and you want me, so what is the problem.?" Morgan was standing in front of her now " Is it this guy from New York? Is that it you found someone new?!"

" This has nothing to do with Martin!" Garcia snapped

" Oh Martin, so he has a name, what exactly happened with you and 'Martin'?" Derek was starting to really lose it and Penelope could tell this was going to worst than she thought.

"Martin is a colleague of Elenas and nothing happened, he showed me around New York and the field office there…."

"He showed you his office, what the hell Pen!"

Penelope sighed " Derek my contract with the FBI is done, I wasn't hired the way you all were, I was given this job and I had to commit to a certain amount of time and was located where the bureau chose in lieu of them not charging me for certain things, you know about the list I was on. Anyway last month that contract was up, and I am free to do as I wish. I was granted a transfer to missing persons in New York where Elana works. It's a good opportunity.."

" You are leaving the BAU Pen?" Morgan was spinning this was getting worst by the minute.

" Derek you need to understand. I have not had a say in my career since it began. This is a big opportunity for me, a chance to start over."

" An opportunity without me right…." Derek walked back to the bedroom and started to get dressed.

"Derek wait…" Penelope was crying again and she grabbed Derek by the waist and pulled him to look at her. Then she noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Derek I love you I do, I just need to go and figure things out for me. I need to try something new. And if you still really want me then one day we will be together again, if its meant to be."

Derek leaned down and kissed Penelope and pulled her tightly against his chest.

" I love you baby I really do."

Penelope was sobbing on his chest "Oh Derek you will find someone I know it. You think this with me is what you want But I think it is just your fear of losing me. When I am gone it will be so much clearer just you wait."

Derek pulled away from her and looked down at her with hurt and pain in his eyes " you really don't get it baby. You really don't see how much I love you" Derek wiped the tears from his eyes. " I will never love another baby girl you are it for me, so you go and do what you think you need to do. But just remember I will be here waiting for you, loving you. All you ever have to do is say the words and I will come to you or for you or whatever you need."

Derek finished getting dressed minus his shirt Pen was wearing. He looked at her standing next to the bed tears streaming down her face. " When do you leave?"

" At the end of the week. The team not even Hotch knows, Strauss has been getting my replacement ready for the last few weeks."

Derek sighed. " Will you say goodbye, or where you just gonna leave?"

Penelope could see the pain in his eyes.

" I am telling the team together in the morning." She whispered

Derek nodded and walked out of the apartment, not even trying to stop the tears streaming down his face. When she heard him start up his truck and leave she collapsed to the floor and allowed the tears to overtake her. She knew it would hurt but never did she think she would feel so broken. It was the right thing to do though. He loved her but he wasn't in love with her. It was better to leave now before he realized the mistake and she would wake up seeing a look of regret on his face. Yes this was better. She would set him free and allow him to find what he really wanted. Because she knew it wasn't her.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay so her is chapter 4, and just a heads up I am Canadian and do not always get all my American facts (like geography) right so kinda bear with me on that. I appreciate the reviews, and do hope for a happy ending but the ending is not yet written so I promise nothing. Once again I own nothing. Oh but what I would give for a piece of Derek Morgan……_

**It had been 6 months since Penelope left, and for Derek Morgan it was the worst 6 months of his life. He was lost, he still managed to work, because it was the only thing he knew how to do. When he wasn't on a case he would stay home. Most evenings consisted of a few too many drinks and then passing out on his sofa clutching a picture of him and Pen from a Christmas party a few years earlier. He was lost and broken, and this did not go unnoticed by his friends and family. **

**They knew he missed Pen but they didn't know what really happened. She told the team that she needed a change, and they accepted that. They understood although they felt there was more. Pen emailed and called the team regularly. Although she never called Morgan she did send the odd email. Like happy birthday and what not. But it seemed to just hurt him even more.**

**After 6 months his family and friends knew this was not going to get better and they decided to do something about it.**

**MGMGMGMGMGMGMGM**

**The BAU had been busier than usual lately so when things finally cooled down Hotch gave the team all a much needed week vacation. Derek was home alone drinking and feeling sorry for himself. He knew he should be taking the time to go visit his mom and the girls but honestly he was not fit for company, and he just wanted to be alone. He was sitting on his couch flicking through photos of him and Pen he had saved on his lap top, while nursing a drink., His fourth or was it fifth drink? Hell who cared anymore, it least it helped temporarily dull the ache in his heart.**

**It was nearly 10pm when he heard a knock on the door, he knew it was probably Hotch or Reid checking in on him, they were worried about him and he knew it. He ignored the door and figured they would just leave. Then he heard the lock click and the door opened. When he got up off the couch clutching his lap top across his bare chest he couldn't believe it. **

**Mom?**

**MGMGMGMGMGMMGMGMGM**

**Derek looked at his mother and then at the group with her. His sisters and the team, all of them. He turned around and sulked back to the living room.**

" **Whats going on?"**

" **An Intervention"**

**Derek looked at JJ, " a what?"**

**Fran Morgan walked up to her soon and stroked his check. " Baby what is going on with you, she took the drink from his hand and passed it to JJ who brought it to the kitchen to dump it out. When she reached for the laptop he pulled it away like a child and clutched it to his chest.**

" **I am a grown man I am having a few drinks on my day off, I do not need an intervention."**

**The team and his family made themselves comfortable in the living room and looked at Derek, gone was his spark, he was a broken man sitting before them.**

**Emily was the first to speak**

"**Look Derek we know you miss her, we all miss her but she has a right to move on its her life. Look Derek she is your friend why are you acting like this?"**

**JJ interrupted**

"**If you want my opinion Derek its your fault she left!"**

**The rest of the room looked in horror at JJ**

"**Come on guys we all watched this dance for years. Pen was so in love with you. But you never noticed and now that your little toy is gone, you want it. Its just not fair Derek she deserved better and you blew it and now we all lost her. But that's okay cuz she is happy now and she moved on and she has found somebody who loves her and is not afraid to tell the world he loves her!"**

**JJ was angry she missed her friend and she knew Derek had something to do with her leaving.**

**Fran Morgan spoke up. "Derek baby you need to talk to us. Come on baby."**

**Derek looked into his mothers eyes and his eyes filled up with tears.**

"**She left me ma, I told he I loved her and she left me and now I don't know what to do…."**

**The room feel silent, this was not what they envisioned happened between Derek and Pen.**

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay so I know a lot of this has focused on Derek but I promise we will be getting to Pens point of view very shortly. Oh the drama. So we will let Derek finish and hopefully soon we will have him back and be rid of crying and emotional Derek, although it is sweet, angry Derek I agree with you all is way hot. Once again I own natta. Although I can still dream._

The room was silent, Fran Morgan clutched the laptop from Dereks hands and forced him to look at her.

"Baby what is going on, what are you saying?"

Derek looked around the room and seen the worry in his friends faces.

" You remember New York the ambulance bomb?" they all nodded. " well Pen was pretty upset with me after that. And she wouldn't talk to me. I went to her hotel room and found her tackling the mini bar. She eventually let me in and the two of us were drinking and talking and then one thing lead to another and…."

" We get the point baby."

Derek smiled at his mother

" anyways we really didn't talk about it, I wanted to but she was ignoring me, and then a few weeks later she showed up her and told me she called things off with Kevin, I was so happy I thought it meant she wanted to get together, But in the morning I woke up and she was gone. So I went to her place to see her and she was going on about how we were best friends and how she didn't want anything serious but it seemed whenever we were together we ended up well you get the idea"

Derek looked at the shocked faces in the room

"Things went on like that for about 6 months and then she went to New York to visit her friend Elena who works at the field office there and she started to ignore my calls. And was acting real distant. I called her on it when she got back and we had a fight, I overheard her talking about this Martin guy from New York and I lost it. I told her I loved her that I always did that she is all I ever wanted."

JJ and Emily had tears in their eyes they had no idea all these months and Derek had been carrying around this pain,

" She told me it was too late, and that I didn't mean it she told me she was leaving to start a new life in New York. I swear I begged and she still left me."

Derek was in tears now, his mother cradled his head and rocked him back and forth.

"She will come back to you baby, if its meant to be it will come back to you"

MGMGMGMGMGMMGMGMG

Garcia had been working for Jack Malone in New York's Missing Persons dept and as much as she enjoyed the job and the people she worked for she missed home. It had been 6 months and she wasn't any closer to getting over Derek Morgan then she was when she first left. She had been on a couple dates with Martin Elenas friend and Collegue but other than a kiss on the check nothing happened. She knew Martin was interested, and he was an amazing man, he was fun and charming and smart not to mention smokin hot. But the one thing he wasn't was Derek Morgan.

" Hey Pen the team is all getting together tonite for some drinks at O'Mally's you in?"

" Yeah sure Danny I just got shut down my babies and I will meet you guys there."

Martin came up behind Danny in Pens office " No need to wait I'll give Pen a ride"

Penelope smiled at Martin, he was indeed a great guy, maybe she was just over analyzing things maybe she just needed to jump in head first and stoop thinking so much. She knew Martin liked her and wanted to be with her, and she knew Derek loved her but not in the way he thought he did. Yeah she thought it was time to let go of Derek Morgan once and for all.

" Hey handsome you ready" she leaned up and gave Martin a soft kiss on his lips, after hesitating a moment she sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deeper more passionate kiss.

When she pulled away Martin was smiling widely " what was that for?"

" I just felt like it that's all. Do I need a reason?"

Martin laughed " Never Pen never."

They linked arms and walked to the elevator to leave to meet the rest of the team. Yeah Martin was a good guy. He wasn't Morgan but nobody was, and it was time to let go to the past and look for a future.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_Allright I think we have all had enough of the angst, I really hope this chapter is enjoyed. I promise if you bear with me you will not be disappointed I hope. Once again I own nothing._

" I don't think I understand."

Penelope looked down at the man sitting on the sofa in front of her, he was crushed and it was all her fault. She sighed. Seems she was really on a roll this year.

"Its just not right Martin you know that." She whispered

Penelope took a seat on the couch next to Martin and took his free hand into hers. His other one was still cluthing the velvet ring box he had presented to her just moments ago.

" You didn't even look at the ring," Martin looked up at her with a pained look. Devestated.

" I am sorry, I shouldn't of given you the wrong idea, I wish things were different I really do, but I have to stop lying to you, myself everyone. This is not right Martin and it has never been."

Martin sighed and shoved the ring box in his jacket pocket and squezzed Penelopes hand. " I don not regret anything, even if I didn't get the girl in the end. You were worth it. To of even had been with you for these last few months was a gift, and I love you. If you change your mind…"

'I wont I am sorry, I think you are amazing but its time I stopped running away and face my fears."

"Derek right?"

Penelope gasped, she had never spoken of Derek while in New York.

" You call for him in your sleep sometimes, you know when you have nightmares. I never said anything I guess I didn't want to admit to myself there was someone else"

" Oh Martin I am so sorry it had to end like this. I really never meant to hurt you."

Martin stood up and walked to the door of Penelopes apartment. He turned around and smiled slightly at her "I hope he appreciates what he has, and I honestly wish only happiness for you Penelope. I love you"

Penelope had tears in her eyes as Martin opened the door and walked out of her apartment, and effectively out of her life.

MGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMG

_Meanwhile back in Virginia_

" Anyone up for another"

"Yeah I could use another beer Em, I'll give you a hand"

Morgan followed Emily up to the bar. The team was on a rare night out. They all needed a little wind down time after the hectic schedule lately.

"So Morgan hows it going"

Morgan looked over at his friend. In the past year since Pen left Emily had really been there for him. And he was so happy to have her in his life. They had an almost brother/sister relationship with all the bantering and teasing included.

"I'm fine Em"

"Don't I'm fine me, Derek Morgan. She has been gone a year now, and although you have made huge improvements from where you were 6 months ago you are still off Derek and I still think it would help if you went to see someone to talk to, someone outside the team,"

"Talking wont bring her back Em" Derek whispered so softly she almost didn't hear him

"Nothing will hon, look I know its hard but I really think it is time to let go. I wish more than anything she would just come home to you, but as the more time passes the more unlikely that is."

" Have you spoke to her"

Emily sighed, other than JJ nobody has laid eyes on Pen in a year. She never came to Virginia, JJ went to New York a half dozen times to see her, and so that Pen could see her godson, but Pen never came back.

" She sends me an email once in a while but never calls, I get more information from her life from JJ than her."

Derek nodded, he knew JJ and Pen still spoke all the time. It was JJ that told him Pen met someone. It killed him and although he knew JJ only told him so he could do the healthy thing and move on. He wished he didn't know, he needed to hold on to faith that she would come home to him. He contemplated going out to New York to get her but he knew Pen and that would only push her further away. And there was also the fear of rejection.

"JJ met him last month you know"

Derek looked at Emily. He could see the pain in her eyes, the pain she felt for him

"And"

" He is planning on proposing to her hon"

Emily had been holding onto this for a month wondering if she should tell him or not. But with Henrys first birthday coming up, she knew Pen would be coming to Virginia for that, there was no way she would miss that. And neither would Morgan. Emily didn't want him to find out at the party, it was better to warn him.

"Why are you telling me this" he voice was strained and she knew he was holding back tears.

"Shes coming in for Henrys birthday, I thought you should know beforehand. I'm sorry if I overstepped…"

"No Em you were right to tell me. Listen I think I'm gonna call it a night."

"Derek…"

"Please Em I just need some time alone, I'll be allright it just…. It hurts you know?"

"Okay call me tomorrow alright?"

"I will I promise"

Emily watched her friend leave the bar as she walked back to the table and her friends with their drink order. JJ looked up at her "you told him then?"

"Yeah he needed to know"

"Needed to know what." Spence piped up

JJ looked around the table at the rest of the team who had no idea what was going on

"Pens getting married"

The table grew quiet as they all thought about their friend.

MGMGMGMGMMGMGMGMGMGM


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay thank you so much for all the reviews, this is taking me a little longer to update this time cause I want to make sure it is just right. Hope you enjoy._

Derek took off his jacket and shoes as soon as he got home, and then grabbed a beer from the fridge, he walked over to his bedroom and stripped down to his boxers. He sat with his beer on the edge of his bed and grabbed his laptop and opened it. For the past year he has relied on the pictures he had stored on his laptop to bring him peace, as much as it hurt to look at her pictures, they were all he had and he couldn't stop from taking time 3,4,5 times a day to look at them.

He opened the computer and opened the file containing her pictures and decided it was time to let go, just as he was about to begin deleting the photos, he heard a knock at his door. He sighed and got up to go get rid of whichever friend had decided to follow him home from the bar. Tonite he needed to be alone, tonite was for letting go, and tears and pain. He grabbed the door handle and flung the door open, ready to berate whoever stood there. He gasped at the sight before him, he must be dreaming.

"Baby Girl" he whispered, almost afraid if he said it out loud she would just be another of his dreams and disappear before him.

Penelope was standing in the door frame staring at him, she had everything she wanted to say ready, but the moment she seen him that all went out the window. He was beautiful, standing in front of her in nothing but his boxers, he was a sight.

" I uh I came in early for Henrys birthday, I drove in and I was on my way to my hotel and somehow found my way here." Penelope was babbling, and Morgan was still staring praying he wasn't seeing things.

"Baby Girl…." He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him resting his forehead against hers.

Penelope began to cry " Derek I am so sorry, I made a mistake I…

He didn't let her finish, his lips met hers and he kissed her with all the passion and pain that had building in the past year. Penelope sighed and gave in to the kiss. Derek quickly pulled her completely through the doorway and kicked the door closed behind him. She pulled away when the need for oxygen overtook her need for him. " I missed you Derek"

"Show me baby girl" Derek lead her through the apartment and to his room. Penelope followed him eagerly, she had a years worth of lovin' to make up to her man.

MGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGM

The next morning when Derek woke up the first thing he noticed was that he was alone. He sat up in his bed and looked around, No Penelope. Not again. She once again left him. He threw on a pair of boxers and went out into the kitchen to put on some coffee, and immediately noticed how quiet it was. Normally the minute he got out of bed, Clooney was jumping around waiting to be taken outside. It was then that he noticed the Luggage in the living room. Pink luggage, Penelope's Luggage. She didn't leave, she took out the dog. He felt the relief hit him instantly, just as he heard the front door open, and his overgrown puppy ran to him. Derek rubbed the dog affectionately and then looked across the room, to Penelope.

"Good morning hot stuff." She smiled

"Oh baby come here," Derek pulled her in his arms and stroked her hair. " I thought you left me again"

Penelope looked up at Derek and for the first time it hit her just how much damage she had done. "Baby we need to talk"

Derek nodded, as much as he just wanted to run away from the world, and spend the day with her; he knew they needed to sort some things out.

Derek finished getting the coffee ready and sat at the dining room table with Penelope.

Derek began

"I've missed you baby, more than anything. This year has been so hard. I am doing better now, but it took an intervention 6 months ago to get me where I am and I am still struggling. It hurts everyday."

Penelope was crying " I didn't mean to hurt you, I honestly thought I was doing the right thing, I didn't think you were really in love with me, and I knew you would never hurt me so I thought you were lying just to make me happy, so I could hear the words I had longed for. I left because I was running away. And I tried so hard to move on but I couldn't. I nearly did but in the end I couldn't.

Derek took her hands in his. " you believe me now baby?"

"Yes Oh yes Derek I believe you, although I doubt I deserve you. I have hurt you so much. And have wasted so much time for us."

Derek leaned over and kissed the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Its okay baby, it will take some time but we can fix this. I just need to know one thing though?"

"What?"

" Em said you were getting married and I …"

"Derek, no I never got engaged. Martin asked but it was in that moment I realized it was a lie. That I couldn't be with him, when I gave my heart to you so long ago. And I never got it back."

Derek smiled and thanked god, " I was going to give up on us when Em told me last night that you were getting married"

"Last night? She told you last night?"

"Yeah ironic isn't it just as I was about to give up, you came to me. "

Derek pulled Penelope into his lap and softly kissed her lips.

" I need you to promise me you will talk to me Pen, about what is going on I need to know about your insecurities, Do not run and hide from me Baby, or we will never make it. I love you Pen, and I need you."

Penelope nodded and kissed him again. " Have you umm I mean has there been anyone?"

Derek smiled "Jealous?"

"No I mean sure although I know I have no right I have been with Martin these past 6 months so.."

Derek frowned " so you two were pretty serious ?"

"Derek, I am here with you, I made a mistake with Martin. But I left him because I love you okay?"

Derek pulled her tighter and buried his head in her hair. " Okay, and to answer your question. No there hasn't been anyone."

Penelope nodded and they shared another kiss. It was going to take some time and some hard work. But they were on their way to getting what they both truly needed. Each other.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while, hopefully there is still some interest in this one._

"Stop fidgeting"

Penelope looked up at Derek and tried to smile. They were standing outside JJ's front door.

"I'm nervous"

"Baby you have seen JJ a half dozen times in the year you were gone," Morgan raised his eyebrows at her trying to get her to calm down

"Yeah I know it's not JJ I am worried about, it's the others, I haven't spoken to them …just the odd email.." Penelope began to panic, worrying they wouldn't want her there.

"Pen come on you need to calm down, they love you. I admit there were some hurt feelings, but hey once it's over we can all rebuild right?"

She knew he was right she needed to bite the bullet. Over the past two days her and Derek had spent a lot of time talking, Pens contract in New York was over so she needed to decide what to do now. Derek had offered to find work in New York and move there to be with her if that was what she wanted. But Pen knew she had been running away long enough. It was time to come home.

Derek wanted her to move in with him, but she declined, they needed to rebuild their relationship, and moving in together would be rushing. She was able to find a small apartment in a building owned by her previous landlord, and would be moving her stuff in the following week, she had her paperwork sent from New York and was going to be back at the bureau in a few weeks, she still didn't know which department she would be working in, she would love to go back to the BAU but she didn't dare ask for her job back after everything. She was just grateful to be back at Quantico and back with Derek.

MGMGMGMGMGMGM

Meanwhile in JJ and Wills backyard Hotch, Will and the guys were getting the bbq going. Rossi was finishing marinating the meat and Reid was rambling about the benefits of grilling food, and about the statistics behind grilled food versus other cooking methods. Emily was watching the 'manly' men and wondering when Derek was going to show up. He hadn't called her since the night at the bar, and that had been 2 nights ago. He sent her a text saying all was well, but he never answered her calls, and she was worried. She was also wondering where Garcia was, she was sure she would be here, but when she asked JJ, JJ told her she had been getting Pens voicemail for the last few days, and she wasn't sure if she was coming.

"So has anyone heard if Garcia was coming?"

Emily looked up at Rossi, never one to mince words he jumped right to what everyone was thinking.

"I haven't heard anything and apparently neither has JJ" Emily went on to tell them that she hadn't heard from Derek sine the night at the bar.

"Yeah I haven't heard from him either, I hope things don't go downhill again. I can't believe Garcia has met someone and is getting married already, it's been what? A year" Reid replied

Hotch smiled and chuckled to himself " I wouldn't get all worked up about things before you know what is really going on"

Emily raised her eyebrows at their boss "what's that supposed to mean"

Hotch thought carefully about his next words "Let's just say I received an interesting phone call yesterday from Strauss, apparently a certain computer tech we all know and love is being reassigned to Quantico. She didn't put in any preference of department, but Strauss thought that we may be interested in her especially with all the luck we have been having with techs this past year. It seems you all have a tendency to scare them off.

The team looked on in shock. Was he saying what they thought he was saying?

"Hotch" Emily looked up at their boss hopefully " are you saying Garcia is coming back?"

Hotch smiled again, " I think that's a question you need to ask her," he nodded towards the patio doors, where JJ was leading in two more guests.

The team gasped, and then smiled.

"Hey everyone" Derek greeted the team " Sorry I'm late but I brought a surprise' he nodded his head towards Garcia, who smiled hesitantly at the team.

"Surprise" she exclaimed

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay well this story has been fun and I have enjoyed the reviews, I think it is time to end. I appreciate all who have read. I have enjoyed writing it. So here it goes._

3 years later

The team was arriving home from a case in New York City, it had taken them nearly two weeks and they were all tired and grateful to finally be home. None more than SSA Derek Morgan. He quietly let himself into his home and dropped his bag at the door. He reset the alarm and quickly made his way upstairs.

It didn't take long after Pen moved back to Virginia for him to convince her to give up her apartment and move in with him. Although the fact that he got down on bended knee and professed his love with a very large and very extravagent diamond engagement ring did help some.

Six short months later they had married, and soon bought their dream house. Derek smiled as he opened a bedroom door, he walked across the room and made his way to the cherry sleigh style crib and smiled down at his sleeping daughter. One look at her and all the troubles of work melted away. He continued to watch his 8 month old daughter sleep for a few more minutes, and then left the nursery as quietly as he came in.

He then made his way to the master bedroom, he quietly slipped into the master bath and had a shower before changing into a fresh pair of boxers.

He left the bathroom and returned to the bedroom, and made his way over to the King sized bed. He smiled down at his beautiful wife. It still amazed him that they were finally here. It had been a tough time 4 years ago, but after she finally came back to him it went smoothly. He never let a day go by in which he didn't tell her how beautiful and amazing she was. He made sure she felt loved and confident and secure. It was his duty as her husband to be her security, her soft place she could fall.

Derek slid into the bed and pulled his wife to him. She immediately snuggled in close and sighed.

"When did you get in?" She murmured against his chest

"A little while ago, I just checked on Gracie, and grabbed a shower" he kissed the top her head.

"Umm she missed you, she has been calling dada"

"I missed her too, I missed both my girls" He shifted in the bed so he could look into his wife's eyes. "I love you baby, so much" Derek kissed her softly.

"I love you too handsome, I always have. Coming back here 3 years ago was the best decision I have ever made"

Derek thought back, and smiled. It may have taken them a long time, but he knew in the end they were both exactly where they were meant to be.

" I seen Martin in New York"

Penelope looked up at her husband and smiled "he's getting married next month, he sent me an email."

Derek knew that Penelope and Martin stayed in touch, at first it bothered him. He was afraid she would think she made a mistake coming back to him, and leave and go back to Martin. It seemed Penelope wasn't the only one with insecurities. But in time he learned that he had to trust Penelope. And that one of the things he loved about her was that she didn't just cut people out of her life. So she and Martin remained friends. And now three years later the fact that Martin was getting married made him even more comfortable. Not that he didn't trust Pen, but she was HIS baby girl and he wanted to be sure Martin and any other man was aware.

Derek looked at his wife "yeah I met her, she was at the office picking him up, she seems nice." He kissed his wife again

'that's good, I am so happy for him. Isn't it funny how things work out?" Penelope propped herself up on her elbow and rubbed the back of Derek's neck

Derek groaned her touch drove him wild. And she was well aware.

Penelope smiled at her husband.

" I love you Derek, more and more everyday. Leaving New York and coming home to you was the best decision I have ever made. You and Grace are my home, and I love you baby."

Derek smiled and kissed his wife, yes it was a difficult road but it got them here and that was what was important. And as Penelope always said. Everything happens for a reason.

The End


End file.
